Despite growing popularity with the general male consumer, the bow tie has never been able to dominate the neckwear market. The main reason for this is prospective bow tie wearers do not know how to properly tie a bow tie. This setback of knowledge was addressed by the manufacturers and the proposed solution was the introduction of ready made and clip-on bow ties.
Without a doubt, the new inventions filled a gap in the market. But, the flat machine made bow ties prove to be the drawback to this day. The new inventions failed to satisfy the consumers' desire for a hand tied bow tie that was easy to construct and easy to put on. My invention solves this problem.